


Naughty Elves Get Punished

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cumming without being touched, Ear play, I mean sport is tied to a chair, M/M, Robbie is a michevious little asshole, and i love him for it, bondage?, so i dont know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus thought Robbie was in trouble.  Now it turns out HE is the one in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from and for the ever lovely Letsrevitup. Bless their soul for all the good ideas~

“You sure are a nosey little thing aren’t you?” Robbie hissed as he tightened the ropes he had used to bind Sportacus to a chair. Standing back to admire his handiwork. “The town hero decides it's a good idea to break into my lair and watch me. That’s rather embarrassing.”

“I thought you were in trouble Robbie.” Sportacus whined. “I didn’t know -”

“Know what? Know that all sorts of noises are made when one masturbates?” Robbie hissed. “I think you knew damn well what you were doing. You just wanted to watch.” 

“No Robbie I didn’t-”

“Then why do you have that nice little traitor straining against your pants hmm?” Robbie clicked his tongue, eyeing the clear erection in the tights of the hero.

Sportacus couldn’t hide his shame and embarrassment. “I-I don’t know…” Sportacus was so confused. He’d originally came down here because he’d heard Robbie screaming. He had to admit he was confused why his crystal didn’t go off, but now he knew why. Robbie hadn’t been screaming from pain, but rather pleasure. And Sportacus got caught watching the man pleasure himself.

“You better think long and hard about it Sportaloon.” Robbie growled as he stood before the man. He wasn’t naked, but he might of well been. Sportacus could feel his eyes betray him as he roamed over Robbie’s body. A hungry look obvious on his face. “I have an idea Sport.” Robbie grinned. 

If there was anything that Sportacus would actually fear right now, it was what Robbie would do to him. 

Sitting on the hero’s lap, he yanked off Sportacus’ hat. “You are an elf, and I have a very special punishment for you.” He breathed against Sportacus’ ear. 

Instant shivers ran down the hero’s body, as he strained against the restraints. “Ro-Robbie please.” He groaned. 

“Oh you be quiet. You’ll be making plenty of noise in a few minutes.” The villain cooed, as he lifted a hand to Sportacus’ face. Gently pulling and moving him into a kiss. 

This caught Sportacus off guard, but not as much as when Robbie used his other hand to trail on one of his ears, causing him to moan into the kiss. 

Pulling back, Robbie had the most smuggest look on him. “So I was right. Your ears ARE that sensitive.” He grinned. “Oh my luck is just great.” He used both hands to gently run on his ears, enjoying the whines coming from the elf.

He trailed a finger on Sportacus’ ear as he leaned up and nibbled the other one. The man started to writhe beneath him. “Ro-Robbie please. Those are VERY sensitive…”

“Oh I know.” Robbie cooed. Going at it with a little more vigor, gently running his tongue down his ear, then back up, nibbling gently.

The elf was already pent up as it was, and his body shook from the sheer ecstasy of Robbie playing with his ears. His breathing became shallow as he strained again, trying to get more friction. It wasn’t too much longer before he shook rapidly before he yelled out in elvish. 

Robbie sat there, doing it for a while, before he looked down to see the elf's eyes were glossed over. A wicked grin plastered across his face. Standing up, he looked down to see Sportacus had a sizeable wet spot on those tights of his. “Oh ho, ho. I didn’t even have to touch you, and you came?” 

Sportacus was out of breath, feeling the rapidly rushing blood to his face. “Robbie.” He whined, embarrassed highly. 

“Oh no Sportafuck. We are far from done.” Robbie grinned. “That was just an appetizer for what I’m going to do to you.”


End file.
